


history repeating (but maybe, just maybe, it's different this time)

by FireflysWriting



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e08 Spoiler Alert, Gen, Kinda, Mentions of Death, Missing Scene, POV Penelope Decker, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysWriting/pseuds/FireflysWriting
Summary: For the second time in her life, she had to imagine that the next time she’d see her daughter, she would be dead.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Penelope Decker, Penelope Decker & Trixie Espinoza
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	history repeating (but maybe, just maybe, it's different this time)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first presented this conclusion to my friend, she said and I quote: .........ah. thats fucked up. well done.
> 
> So, enjoy :P

When Chloe had called her, asking if she could take Trixie for a few days because Dan was going through something and the case she was working on currently had her floored, she had happily agreed. Penelope loved spending time with her granddaughter and every chance she got to do just that was a welcome change from her usual daily routine. Not that it was much of a challenge anymore to make her day more interesting, over the last few years her days had ended up becoming more and more monotonous. So yes, she had very much been looking forward to some days with her only grandchild.

They had just settled down to play some games after breakfast, when the landline rang. She’d picked it up, not expecting anything important to happen on a Saturday morning, most likely just some salesperson trying to get some last buyers before the weekend.

That had been her mistake.

Some officer introduced himself. That had never been a good sign. When Dan couldn’t, they always had some rookie make these kinds of calls. Calls that ended with her driving to the hospital again to see her daughter who sometimes had only just come out of surgery. _Not again_ , she thought every time until it inevitably did. 

_Not again_ , she thought this time as well, while he was asking her if she was Penelope Decker. But then came the point where things changed from the usual. He proceeded by telling her that someone “seemed to have abducted detective Decker” and for the second time in her life, she had to imagine that the next time she’d see her daughter, she would be dead.

Whoever was speaking told her that the LAPD would put every bit of manpower they had into the search, but she was barely listening anymore.

She wasn’t stupid. She knew that the last case she had been investigating had been a serial killer. She knew what that meant.

 _Be careful_ , she’d said when Chloe had dropped Trixie off at her doorstep. _I will mom. I always am_ , her daughter had answered.

And yet, no matter how careful she had claimed to be, it still couldn't stop the situation they found themselves in now.

There had been once before where the situation had been this dire. She had been away on some stupid convention, hadn’t in any way been close enough to get to Chloe before the poison would have killed her. They’d told her that there was no antidote and that it killed in a few hours. And she hadn’t been there.

It was the reason she had been staying in LA more and more since then, but even that couldn’t help them now. A known killer had kidnapped her and she knew that the chances of getting her daughter back were slim to none.

Having nothing to say, she hung up the phone and dazedly made her way back into the living room.

“Who was that?” a voice asked her.

“Oh…” she breathed and wasn’t that just the cruelest thing of them all. Briefly, just briefly she thought about not saying anything, to just go and pretend like nothing was wrong and let the girl stay in ignorant bliss just a bit longer. There was no confirmation of anything yet, she tried to convince herself, she didn’t have to know about anything yet.

But no, she didn’t think she could hold it together for however long it would take to either find Chloe or- she didn’t want to think about it.

“Granny? What’s wrong?” her granddaughter frowned at her, clearly already having picked up in her distress.

“Trixie, I-” she broke off.

As she stared at the girl, she couldn’t help but think about the night John had died. About the moment after the officers had left and Chloe was staring at her the exact same way her granddaughter was now looking at her again. _“Mom?”_

“Granny?”

She took the girl into her arms. So similar, yet so different. There was no way for her to sugarcoat this. “Your mother is missing. They think someone took her.”

Trixie stared at her wide-eyed before visibly steeling herself. “Lucifer’s gonna save her.”

And Penelope’s heart broke. “I’m sure he’s gonna try his best.”

Trixie shook her head. “No, he and Maze and Amenadiel. They’re her guardians. They saved her when she was poisoned.”

She wondered about the girl’s unflinching trust in these three people. People she herself barely knew except maybe for the club owner himself. The chances of them finding her child alive were more than just slim. But then, there had been no cure for the poison either and somehow that had still saved her anyway. Trixie was right. If anyone was going to save her little girl, it would be them. It was ludicrous, really, to put any amount of trust into them, but if that was what it took for her to not lose all faith in a rescue right now, then, she supposed, she might as well take it.

She thought towards Lucifer. _You impossibly saved her once. Please, do it again._

A few minutes later she got a text from an unsaved number. Though, there was no doubt in her mind who the sender was.

_You have my word._

And it shouldn’t have made her breathing so much easier, not with everything this implied, but it did.

* * *

Much later, after they spent a day watching movies and her telling Trixie stories trying to distract them from the reality around them, when the phone rang a second time that day, she almost didn’t answer it. But then Trixie made to grab it and she decided that if the worst had come to pass, she should be the one to receive the news first.

Hearing her daughter’s voice on the other end, she almost sobbed in relief.

“Are you okay?” she asked, still not quite trusting this.

“Yeah mom, I promise I’m okay. They still need my statement, but I’m coming over as soon as I can, okay?”

“Of course. I’m just so glad you’re alright.”

“Me too. Can I talk to Trixie?”

“Yes, absolutely. See you later then.”

She handed the phone to her grandkid who took it eagerly, looking determined. “Mom?” she asked and Penelope noticed how she silently started to cry at hearing her mother’s voice. The entire day she hadn’t spilled a single tear and the woman admired how brave she was already. It was just one of the many qualities in which she took after her mother.

“Did Lucifer save you?” She asked and then smiled at the answer given.

“Yeah. I knew he would.”

Penelope didn’t know what was said on the other end, but she assumed it was the same reassurance she got, that Chloe would come to them as soon as she could.

“Okay, bye,” Trixie said and hung up. She was smiling now.

Penelope joined her in that. Apparently her daughter found herself a guardian angel. Well, she definitely wasn’t going to complain about that, now was she?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of at the moment possibly four S5 fics from me, so stay tuned for more in that area


End file.
